


What happens on Mount Pelion...

by Tuvieja



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Snippets, nothing weird, the underage is because they are both teenagers on mount pelion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuvieja/pseuds/Tuvieja
Summary: Achilles and Patroclus are horny teenage boys and Thetis can't see them on the mountain so things happen
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	1. Kiss kiss fall into a river

**Author's Note:**

> I get ONE comment asking about smut and suddenly there's a multi-chaptered fic, ops

The first time Achilles sees Patroclus he’s just another boy at his father’s house, his skin darkened by the sun and his limbs long but uncoordinated. He wants to impress him, although he doesn’t know why.

Achilles spends his days with Patroclus, looking at him and willing him to look back, and he always does.

He doesn’t identify the burn in his gut as desire until they are older, already on Mount Pelion, on the care of Chiron. They are playing by the river when Patroclus decides to go for a swim, something they have done dozens of times but now, when he sheds his clothing, Achilles stops to look at him.

His skin is still warm with the sun, a soft brown that never burn, his limbs are filling up with muscle, just like his chest. Achilles wants to put his hands on him, caress that skin to see if it’s as warm and soft as it looks.

Patroclus doesn’t notice, he turns and goes into the river as if he hadn’t just made Achilles lose his breath and question all the things he knew about beauty.

Achilles wondered why men painted Aphrodite as a woman when the image of pure beauty was right in front of him, in the shape of a man.

He took off his clothes and swam out to meet Patroclus, who splashed at him playfully. He retaliated and they spent a few seconds like that, until Achilles managed to get close enough to wrap his arms around Patroclus’ waist, rendering him immobile.

Patroclus smiled at him, his face open and trusting, and Achilles couldn’t help it, he was a monster, he saw beauty, he saw trust and innocence and he wanted nothing else but to devour it.

His lips fell upon his with a hunger he didn’t know he was feeling until now but that was so strong it’d kill him if he didn’t satiate it. His mouth pushed Patroclus’, and bit and pulled until the other gasped. That brief moment gave him entry and his tongue wasted no time.

Patroclus let out a moan, a sound Achilles had never heard before but now he’d kill to hear again. He gripped Patroclus’ waist tighter, pulling him closer as he explored his mouth.

This movement seemed to wake Patroclus since he started moving his own lips then. He used his height advantage and bore onto Achilles so the other had to tilt back his head to keep up with the kiss, baring his throat. Patroclus brought up his hands and ran them over his neck and collarbones, leaving a trail of goosebumps where his flesh touched.

Achilles felt like he was floating, sharing his breath with his Patroclus like they were one being instead of two. He was gasping into his mouth when Patroclus decided to give him some space and shifted to kissing his neck.

If he thought he was turned on then he was dying now. Achilles dug his nails into Patroclus’ back as the other focused on leaving a trail of kisses from his jaw all the way down to his shoulders. He could do little more than hold on for dear life.

-Maybe we should… 

Patroclus was talking to him, but his mind couldn’t process anything right then, his legs were already giving up the task of holding him up and he didn’t even care. Achilles surged up once again to Patroclus’s lips and the other let him. Smiling into the kiss as he ran his hands through the blond locks.

At one point they had moved to the shore, since Achilles couldn’t stand up no longer and Patroclus was tired of holding both of them up, and that was where Chiron found them. Laid on the grass like children trading lazy kisses while basking in the light of the sun.

Chiron hadn’t wanted to interrupt anything, which is why he had listened carefully for any  _ suspicious _ sounds but it seemed the boys were still quite innocent in their affections so he felt no guilt in walking up to them so they could get on with their lessons.


	2. My parents aren't home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your kids find out you can't watch over them every minute of every day... things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut so sorry if it's not good

-My mother can’t see us here

-What?

Achilles blushed, Patroclus wasn’t even looking at him but he still felt self conscious. He was actually taking off his chiton, getting ready for bed.

-I asked her if she watches me. And she said that she can’t see us in here

He really hoped Patroclus caught his meaning, not because he didn’t want to explain but because it’d mean that he was also thinking the same things as him.

Of course they had kissed and hugged before but this was different. If they could actually be intimate with each other… but Achilles wouldn't do anything Patroclus didn’t want, and just because he was madly attracted to patroclus didn’t mean that it was reciprocated. He’d never force Patroclus to do anything he didn’t want… But if he  _ did want to _ then this would be the perfect opportunity, hidden from his mother for the first time in his life.

-Oh

Patroclus stood completely still, locking eyes with Achilles for a moment that lasted a lifetime.

-Yeah,-he whispered, and that was all the other boy needed.

Patroclus didn’t bother to dress for bed and instead walked straight to the cot where Achilles had been lounging. Achilles watched him, drinking in the sight.

When he reached him, Patroclus dropped to his knees in front of Achilles face and started kissing him. The kiss started soft and tender, like always, as if Patroclus was trying to be careful with him; then, at the first move from Achilles, it turned into a needy thing, rough and fast but not less loving.

Achilles tried to rise from his reclined position, so he’d have some leverage but Patroclus pushed him back down with one hand. And how hot was that, that he could control him with only half his strength? 

Achilles opened his eyes, curious to see what he was doing. What he saw was Patroclus, still fully naked, climbing into the cot. Instead of lying chastely besides him, as they had been doing, he stretched on top of Achilles. He was holding part of his weight on his arms, which were braces on both sides of Achilles’ head. 

The blond was momentarily distracted by the muscles flexing so close to his face but Patroclus reclaimed his attention by taking his ips once again in his. Achilles sighed into Patroclus mouth, the sensation of his warm tongue exploring his mouth coupled with the weight of Patroclus’ body all over his was almost too much. Almost.

Finally setting into motion, Achilles roamed his arms up and down Patroclus’ back, feeling the new muscle there. He went from the waist up until he got to his head and then went down his arms, admiring their power and the dexterity they were capable of. 

While he did this, Patroclus’ kisses had taken a rest from his mouth and were drifting further down from his mouth. Achilles could hardly concentrate while Patroclus’ lips were leaving a trail of fire down his neck and over his shoulders. He tried to ground himself by digging his nails on Patroclus’ arms but it only served to make Patroclus breathe harder and his kisses hotter

After a moment of enjoying himself, Achilles continued his path until he got to Patroclus’ hands. Taking care not to unbalance him, he took one of the hands off the mattress so he could examine it. He kissed each knuckle, then, for the fingers, he made eye contact with Patroclus, who had been observing him the whole time.

Once he was sure the other was looking, Achilles licked two of his fingers sensually before taking them into his mouth, sucking them in and out, moaning the whole time.

There was no doubt that this was turning Patroclus on but the face that he was making was almost enough to make Achilles come right there. His eyes were wide, fixated on Achilles mouth and the way his fingers disappeared inside, the irises nothing but thing rims around blown-out pupils. His mouth was open like he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs, and a dark blush painted his cheeks.

Pleased with the results Achilles dragged Patroclus’ fingers out of his mouth with a loud pop, a thin string of saliva still connecting them.

His mind was empty except for the man in front of him so when he opened his mouth the only thing that came out was:-Patroclus

But it was enough. That word was like opening the gates.

Patroclus tackled him back into the mattress and shut him up with a bruising kiss. Harried hands tugged at his chiton until it was out of the way, and probably irreparably damaged.

Before he knew it they were both naked, as they had been many times, but this time, Patroclus was on top of him, and he ground down his hips.

Achilles threw back his head and let out a sound he didn’t even know he was capable of making. It seemed Patroclus liked that noise, however, since he repeated the action. After a few clumsy tries, they managed to line up their cocks and they were thrusting into each other.

Patroclus moved Achilles face so that they could kiss but they were both too out of breath to do anything but share air

Then Achilles had the fantastic idea to sneak a hand down and grab them both, the tightness was much better with Patroclus there to share it with, and the other agreed, if the way he grunted into his neck was any indicator.

He started moving the way he usually liked it, rubbing the tip with his thumb.

-Yeah, just like that. Keep going, please

Hearing Patroclus ask him to do this, enjoying what Achilles was doing to him, was too much. Achilles picked up the rhythm, bringing his other hand up to Patroclus’ face so he can hold him close.

Patroclus looked at him with lidded eyes.

-Let me help too.-His voice was rough and deep, and it went straight down

Then there was Patroclus hand on top of his, he was guiding him as Achilles jerked them off, his bigger hand almost completely covering Achilles’. The sight was burned into his mind, he was about to tip over when he noticed Patroclus’ other hand.

On the heat of the moment he had forgotten about the fingers he had sucked off just moments ago but suddenly he felt Patroclus’ hand grabbing at his ass. Instinctually, he ground down into it, then those fingers, still wet with his own spit, were prodding at his entrance. 

-Just relax and let me take care of everything.

Achilles did as he was told, he trusted Patroclus so he focused on giving him pleasure and let him do, and then the fingers went in.

With his hand and Patroclus’ on his cock, Patroclus’ body resting on top of him, the addition of Patroclus  _ inside of him _ even if it was just a fingertip, finished him off.

Achilles came with a loud cry. Body arching off the bed, clinging to Patroclus with all his might. Achilles felt like Zeus himself had struck him with a thunderbolt. His body had gone rigid, his vision went white and pleasure took every cell in his body.

When he came to he was laid out on the cot, body loose and relaxed covered by a blanket, and Patroclus by his side, his head propped up on his hand watching him with a besotted expression.

-Are you with me now?

-I think so-He couldn’t keep the smile from his face, nor did he want to.

Patroclus smiled back at him and kissed his forehead.-Did you like that?

-Did I..!? Of course I did! I was the most amazing thing I’ve ever…-Words weren’t enough to express how he felt, plus his brain wasn’t quite working yet. As he tried to make words happen he realized something,- Oh, you didn’t get to finish.

Patroclus waved him off.-It’s okay, I can take care of it later

But Achilles wouldn’t sand for that. Patroclus was his beloved, there was no way he was gonna let him go unsatisfied, it was unmanly.

He said so but Patroclus merely laughed at him.

-Why don’t we rest and we can be “manly” tomorrow? I’m pretty tired after… all this.

He was exhausted so he would have to make it up to him with something even better the next day. He’d have all night to think of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably extend this into Troy but I'm not sure yet

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kuddos are lovingly recieved


End file.
